Passionate Rivals?
by lilaclily1272
Summary: Gunther wants to make amends with Jane for the past and is given the perfect opportunity when Sir Theodore makes an announcement. He seizes the opportunity to be closer to her and secretly romanticizes about a possible relationship between them.


**_Chapter One_**

I glare fiercely at the ceiling, practicing a sparring routine in my mind. Thinking sweetly of my dangerous redhead adversary. She brings a new challenge to my life every day; It's quite refreshing. She's overly clever, mindlessly determined, attractively loyal, justice led and amusing. Oh so amusing! I would love to dwell further, but it seems that sleep calls for my swollen body. I wonder if we could ever... ridiculous, she knows me to be a 'Dung Weevil!' Something does ail me though, I don't want her to know how weak I am until _I _am ready to tell her. I feel I will never be in the position to do such.

I turn over in the old cot Father 'lends' me and my mind takes a very different turn. I wonder if Jane will ever forgive me for all I've done; all that Father has had me to do. The stars mock me from the window and I turn my face away from thier light. Hopefully I will escape him, along with the bribery intailed. After Jane and I become full knights I shall have no need for his funding. At last sleep overtakes me.

After last night, late night that it was, I shall have to appreciate Dragon once more. I may have been prey to some ravanous wolfs, those that don't roam my ordinary life. it's the forth time in two years that Dragon has assisted me in dealing with such creatures. The first time bieng tainted with acid farts and and a mind boggling maze. Another tally in on the number of things to like him for. I have to admit that the green frog has many benifits. He even knows about my Father, from our brief time public friendship, he discovered my intentions, including those pertaining to Jane.

I pull my tunic over my head and dwell in thought a bit longer. May she see the good in me. " Snap out of it boy! You have duties to attend to. Get up to that castle immediately!" I cover up my startle waith a face of submission and begin to jog my way to the castle. She makes me laugh, a genuine laugh not those bitter ones I throw about. I reach the gates to find Ivon waiting for me. He may be a result of my father's bribes, but I respect the man. " Jane is waiting patiently Gunther, better get there before she disappears into the kitchen agian," he chuckles, " or Princess Lavinna captures her." I smile at him before making my way to the training yard.

Jane leans casually against the stone and and chats with Smithy. When she sees me her eyes seem to twinkle mischievously. She seems ready for some fresh verbal sparring. She meets me in the middle of the yard, twirling her sword around in a form of warm up. We maneuver in a small circle around each other, "Dragon won't be joining us this morning." Not an insult, merly a statement, "Might I ask Why?"

She strikes first, aiming low. I exspected the attack and block accordingly, using a momentary opportunity to move closer. I use the force of her own sword against her , using a good amount of strength against her own. " He seems mildly obsessed by another one of Jesters lessons, sure attempts to teach Rake different types of humor." A chuckle escapes me at this and I increase my strength, determined to make her fight for her victory. Whith a quick retreat she escapes me and taps me square in the back.

I groan dramatically before calmly accepting my defeat. She surprised me, a small smile emerges from me. She glares, probably assuming that I bear a rude smirk. I see her mouth open, but before she can utter a word the voice of Sir Theodore interrupts. "Gunther, Jane, I have very exciting announcement. in a week's time you will both will attend you official knights ceremony." I hear a sharp intake of breath from Jane, I myself am quite breathless. " As knights that have trained together since the near beginning, you can expect to fight alongside each other in the future. As such the challenge of the week is to offer a spot of advice, or perhaps a social, physical or mental challenge to each other. Remember squire's that you want for you partner, do not take this challenge lightly. These challenges are vital to your future success." I share a look with Jane.

" I expect you to start immediately." I turn to Jane as she begins to speak, " I Jane, challenge Gunther to have a conversation of a kind and personal matter with all of the castle's staff." She looks to Sir Theodore for approval, he nods and focuses his attention on me. " I Gunther, challenge Jane to spend the day familiarizing herself with the Royal Family's future events and daily schedules. After Theodore approves and retreats into his quarters, Jane and I gaze at each other in a state of bewilderment. " Good luck Jane," I state before walking in the direction of the kitchen. She starts to walk with me and I realize, stupidly, that we are headed in the same direction. A smirk graces her face and a small joy fills me. This challenge is a brilliant opportunity, thank you Jane.

We part ways as I head to the kitchen, my first conversation shall be with Pepper. The fair-skinned cook is stirring her fresh stew in it's pot. "Good morning Pepper," turns quickly and her spoon clatters to the floor. I jog down the stairs and retrieve the spoon. " How has your morning been?" I ask innocently. " Quite well Gunther and yours?" " Satisfying." I respond. "Might I ask how your beautiful romantic exspectation is doing?"

The cook beams, "Rake is doing well and our relationship, " a vibrant blush creeps up her neck, " Is coming along nicely." She pauses, scanning my face curiously, " What about your Gunther?" I feel myself pink as she mentioned it. Pepper still firmly belives that there is an attraction between Jane and I. " I won't deny my love for her, but I fear things will never move further," Peppers eyes express warm sympathy as she rest a comforting hand on my shoulder.

" Your time will come Gunther, I firmly believe that," I repeat Peppers words in my head. My next conversation awaits me sitting upon a wall strumming on an instrument. " Greetings Gunther goon, will you be leaving soon?" " Not so Jester, just thought we could have a chat." A chuckle escapes the wit master, " As you request." " I have two questions for you Jester, one, are you producing anything new soon? And two, do you have any interest in forming a scheme with me for the next all fools day?" I take up a face of innocence, pleading inside that Jester might show a shred of mercy.

"Dragon! How are you?" I tentatively approach the majestic green beast. If this conversation goes well my challenge shall be complete after I talk with Jane. " Gunther, come to interrupt my nap have you." " Why yes Dragon, Jane wishes for me to have civil conversation with you." " Alright short-life hop on," he extends his neck. I stumble web ack in shock, " Dragon you can't be serious." His eyes narrow in annoyance, " Of course I'm serious, now get on or I won't have this conversation you so desperately want." This is for Jane, I assure myself, wincing as I lower myself onto Dragon's neck. He gives me a moment to brace myself before leaping into the air.

" So Gunther, topic of choice?" " Anything that will distract me!" " Real helpful short life." " O-oh so what are these dragon runes Jane is always talking of." Dragon initiates a joyous speed and responds, " Nice choice short-life, the dragon runes themselves are a written language but whenever Jane speaks of them she is referring the translation of the runes in my cave. Messages from my father they are." My stomach has settled at last, " Might I ask if you've ever successfully translated any?" " I don't know why I would tell you..." My heart sinks, "But yes, we have translated some runes and found that I was born in this kingdom, and more recently found that I once had a younger sibiling."

" Wow that much be an amazing discovery for your Dragon!" I state. " You better not be joking Gunther," Dragon growls, doubting my good intentions. I bite back a defensive retort by saying, " I wasn't joking Dragon, I'm really happy for you." Dragon bobs his head in the wind, " Thank you Gunther. I really appreciate it." The remainder of the ride went well, Dragon and I were successful at maintaining better than civil conversation and soon enough I only had one conversation remaining. Jane herself.

I find her during a passionate dummy fight, one it seems she may be winning. " I dare say you may win this battle Jane." I state, coutiously approaching the fierce beauty. " Of course Gunther, was there ever any doubt, " She turns and I snigger as the dummy slaps her behind. " Only a little Jane." " Biscuit Weevil," I hear her mutter, " Why are you pestering me anyhow?" " Your a member of the castle's staff Jane." Her green eyes meet my gray ones as she realizes, she has to have a civil conversation with me? Annoyance fills her gaze, I flinch eternally as she walks away. " Lets get out of the sun Gunther." A flutter fills my stomach when she says it and I trot up to match her pace, a hidden smile playing on my face.

I follow her into the garden-yard and we take a seat at the dinner table. A moment of awkward silence follows, " So Gunther, are there any appealing subjects that you would suggest?" Her eyes meet mine as I sincerely ponder her question. " Jane, I would like to apologize for the past." The first step in a potential friendly relationship. " I was raised in a very argumentative way and don't have the talent of communicating well with my peers." I find myself pausing, wondering how the knight of my dreams will react to my newfound confidence. I exspect she will laugh at me and I wouldn't blame her, but there is a hope I still cling to.

" Oh Gunther, I thought you'd never come around!" She laughs boisterously at my exspression of shock. A snort cuts it short and I can't help but chuckle myself. I place a hand on her shoulder. " Thank you Jane, you never cease to impress me." A sudden look of misery crosses her face and before I know it, her arms are around me. I hear a sob escape her throat and tears brim my own eyes. I hold her close and attempt a soothing back rub. " Oh. Gunther I had lost all hope. I thought no one but Jester believed in me and he... well it doesn't mean as much as it once did." I let her cry to her hearts content. When she finally pulls away she seems relieved. I'm sorry Gunther." " Don't be Jane I want to be here," she smiles wearily before slipping off of our bench and heading to the direction of her quarters.

**_Alright folks that's Chapter one, Out of curiosity, who do you hope the next chapters Point Of View should be? Pertaining but not limited to just Jane and Gunther._**


End file.
